totalwarfairfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Bamboo The Panda
This Story MAY contain ''Lore ''of The Chocolate Guy Cinematic Universe, If you're confused of the following story then go checkout The Following playlists because lore is scattered around in these projects: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKKWn4myFHs&list=PLC4KHi6_k5bv6qeVVfGsxc1iDyHR3LLK8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsHojC2MUhQ&list=PLC4KHi6_k5bvx2uH3zc9j1z9G0znUHS7n Time for The Story: (which I copied from Google+ on my post) someone spotted a panda. it left during the time of this disaster, and met his friend. his friend's name was EGJEPIAGJAPEGJEPAGNAEPING hey spent alot of time together, at one point their friendship was collapsing, due to the panda's parents being bothered when he was being near her one night the panda left to see his friend, he tried texting her and calling her but nothing happened because The Panda and Her needed to talk but thought she fell asleep and went home. The Next Morning was okay for The Panda, He got up ate breakfast and went to her house as He was knocking on her door until her dad came to the door and asked him what he needed, He told Him who He was looking for and if she was home, He said that his friend was at the park sitting and waiting for him. The Panda made it to the park within 25 mins, He asked Her why she wasn't responding to her texts and calls, She replied that a sponge with glowing red eyes was staring at her through her closet and then she started screaming and crying and nobody came to help her, when the dawn came she went to the park and told her parents and ran off. She was started to get annoyed with him for not trying to call 911 or tell anyone or trying to save her, The Panda felt bad and apologized yet still confused. After that day the same thing started happening, after 2 days past She finally told her parents about it, when They checked they saw nothing in her closet or anywhere in her room. That night She prepared with a kitchen knife for protection, The Sponge finally revealed himself and said to her "Join Me and Yubertuber..." She stabbed The Sponge and grabbed all of her stuff and ran out the door without telling her parents that she will run away, She later told The Panda about it and as it turns out, The same Sponge was stalking The Panda that same day, they decided they had enough packed their stuff and ran away. They knew they had to find a way to hide their idenities so That weird Sponge and that person named "Yubertuber" won't find them, they changed their names to these people that they saw in a town hanging out, there was a cloud with a pink shirt, brown shoes, and jeans, the other person beside her was a Polar Bear with a blue shirt, brown shoes, and jeans, They decided to disguise themselves as those people and renamed themselves as "Cokey and Cloudie" They heard about a mission that was being done by another sponge including Cokey and Cloudie involved, they knocked out Cokey and Cloudie and ran off and disguised themselves soon they we're on a journey to face these two people that have been stalking them which we're obviously "The Sponge with glowing red eyes and Yubertuber". at one point they had feelings for each other and dramatically kissed, they met up with these people named "Scout The Bunny, Roby, Gary, Super Pickle, SpongeBob, Jeffy, and Chocolate Guy." The REAL Cokey and Cloudie have been knocked out for quite sometime. their next mission is to face their enemies "The Sponge with glowing red eyes and The Unknown Man named Yubertuber". "One Week Later..." We are currently going under investigation on The Real Cokey and Cloudie's whereabouts. Did anyone get this story? it's L O R E